


Avengers: Infinity Solution

by RGraves



Category: Avengers, Fantastic Four, MCU, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 19:08:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14503590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGraves/pseuds/RGraves
Summary: *Spoiler Warning* see Infinty War firstThanos has accomplished his goal, destroying life on an incalculable scale disamating the avengers roster in the bargain. Shuri believes she can reverse the effects of the snap she just needs help. The world has fallen into depression our heroes are scattered at best a small group of Avengers and one Guardian do their best to hold the world together and keep up morale. Nat must rescue Clint from his inner darkness which has taken consciousness as The Ronin. Steve Rogers is lost. Ant Man is traversing space and Time. A new Galactic threat is emerging to rival Thanos. And the world will always need a friendly Neighbour hood Spiderman.





	1. Infinity: Quest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hours after the snap Wakanda is devastated and Steve Rogers has lost his belief and his purpose. Tony leaves one last message. It's been 5 years since the snap and the world had been devastated and quiet a sorrowful morning sweept across the face of the earth that faithful day and has never dispersed, Shuri has found a mysterious person that T'Challa once spoke of, Bruce Banner, Rhodey, Thor and Rocket have done what they can to keep the earth from falling apart but they have the one last mission. The Ronin is a man without hope or redemption and has set himself on the task of eliminating all those who disregard life but Natasha Romonov has searched the world for him and she will bring back the person that was Clint Barton who she knows is still in there buried beneath the dual identity of The Ronin. Pepper Pots has become a recluse and an alcoholic she is drinking herself to death all while maintaining her new found responsibilities since Tonys presumed death. Cap has lost faith in everything and has disappeared removing himself entirely his last know where about was the jungles of India after General Ross sent his men to find him he disappeared again without trace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of The Ronin chapters will be in Japanese for authenticity as The Ronin personality only speaks Japanese it will be revealed why as the story progresses, he shall have accompanying English dialogue directly following his Japanese however yakuza members will be entirely Japanese so use a translator website if you wish to understand them please. This is all for authenticity as this is how I would right an Avengers script so I'm trying to make you readers visualise as much as possible but keeping description low as you can imagine it to look as you want as well. Thank You for Reading. 
> 
> Enjoy

**Wakanda**

The Avengers had failed Thanos had won, with a snap of his fingers he wiped out half the universe and more than half of the best defenders of earth. Steve Rodgers had scarcely the ability to believe something so catastrophic was possible. Yet they were gone Bucky, Sam, T'Challa, Wanda, Vision as they all mourned Steve never left the battlefield he stayed helping the wounded and searching for survivors. Nat came down from the tower overlooking the battlefield first "Steve it wasn't your fault how could we've known"

"Tony knew and we didn't listen"

"Tony created Ultron as well Steve how could we trust him after that, all right I admit it I agreed with the accords at first but, I seen what that was leading to.But now because of me two groups of Avengers were at war when that asshole landed and he won because I threw me and Tony's friendship away because I protected Bucky because I lied" Nat grabbed him and turned him around to her she slapped him as hard as she could "It doesn't matter Steve none of it not who your speaking too not who I'm speaking to not who anyone is speaking to not Ross, Tony or Bucky okay It's just us now and with our will to do something, now damn it cap" she pushed with tears in her eyes "what are we going to do" he stood there and said "I don't know Nat I guess I don't know anything Tony was right everything special about me came out of a bottle" he looked at his hands mournfully and balled them into fists I didn't deserve that shield". 

 

**Avengers**

**Infinity Quest**

 

Thousands of lightyears from earth the nano bots formed his helmet and he had sent his message to pepper he had little time left the air would run out soon, but he had one more message. "Record" he sat down as the helmet scanned him "Hello bet you didn't expect to hear from me I know I thought I'd never make this call you of all people where always reminding of how stubborn I am and had no problem putting me in my place. God this is hard I mean I hate you so much still but, yeah, yeah, yeah you were my only friend who didn't have problem letting me know how up my own ass I was and the only one who would reach up there and pull it out. You know Rhodey won't be happy I choose to send you this message but I like to think he knows how I feel about him I don't have the time or the supplies to say all my goodbyes and thanks and so be it you get the idea. I think you should know Sam told me where you and Bucky went back in 2016 he was being a friend I found out about Zemo by then he played us good didn't he I wonder if he still feels so proud about dividing us now that half the universe is dead. Probably not or are we just kidding ourselves after all his family is dead what's he care. I was gonna say I wish id never found out about Bucky but we both know that's a lie Steve I wish you had told me you were my friend and you betrayed my trust, which hurts because I can count four fingers the people I've trusted. You know Obadiah was my fathers best friend my uncle for all intense and purposes and my father more than my actual father it still hurts that he betrayed me betrayed my family, it thought I was his son but I was his little money printing machine all those years he lied to me and I trusted him completely. I guess that made my already fragile relationship with trust all but non existent. Yeah that was a big one but you" he pointed at the helmet with his finger and a tear in his eye "Steve you destroyed it. I'm not gonna survive this one but I'm guessing you met Thanos and you've seen what he's done I have a friend here Nebula she tells me what he's done has affected everywhere. Steven I watched the kid Spiderman Peter he was just kid Steve he trusted me completely you know he lost his parents and his uncle yeah only father figure he ever knew" Tony was all but crying "His aunt I don't if she survived but I promised I'd keep him safe away from anything to big and I failed held in my hands Steve as he fell to dust" Tony wiped away the tears "So god damn it Steve you are my friend and as hard as it is I forgive you and I don't know what your doing but you get off your ass you here me get up you fight this son of a bitch if we can't save them we can damn well avenge them you heard me Steve make Thanos pay show him you don't do what he just did and get away with it remember we're the avengers !" 

 

**_Earth 5 Years After Snap_ **

Shuri used the kimyo beads and called Bruce Banner he answered the hologram came up from her wrists "Shuri everything okay" 

 

"I found him" 

 

"Really" 

 

"T'Challa's friend he's in Texas" 

_**Upstate New York, Avengers Mansion** _

"Thor, Thor" Banner came running into his room "We've got him we found him the one who can reverse the snap" Thor looked at him "Really" 

 

"Yeah Texas we gotta go also we have to break in somewhere" 

 

"That is fine by me" Thor and banner walked side by side and called Rhodey aswell he prepared the plain and as Thor and Banner walked out Bruce said "Let's put this band back together"  

Thor held up a hand for the high five which Banner gave. Rocket was waiting inside the plain "If your done walking like your walking out to music can we get a move on please !" 

 

"He's so angry for such a little thing isn't he" said Banner 

 

"You want angry poinedexter ill come over there miss shape your nose so badly it'll look like you've a triangular asshole in your face, you got it" 

 

_**Japan, Tokyo** _

__The rain fell in sheets yakuza formed a circle around him " ハそうこれは浪人ハハです" the leader with the blonde spikes hair said to the black hooded figure in a mask there was gold armour sewn in to parts of his attire "あなたは私にとって自分自身をヒーローだと思っていて、衣装を着たもう一人の男のようには見えません。" Ronin spoke up and a Japanese he returned "臆病者だけが相手を嘲笑して無駄な信じることができる。"  _Only a coward makes a mockery of his opponent believing in vain he can sike out his better, i assure your tactic is flawed and misguided._ The boss screamed at his men to attack the came at Ronin with knives, chains and hatchets. The first attacker came in waving a meat cleaver he sliced down Ronin turned in with a spinning elbow breaking the attackers nose then bent his arm till in snapped and was bent in the wrong direction. He took the meet cleaver and sliced of a hatchet welders ear, then through the cleaver straight on into the face of another attacker wielding a curved knife, he snapped the neck of the hatchet wielder. Finally he pulled free his Katana the one weilding the whip spinner it it over his head then tried to lasso the katan free from Ronin he backflipped away and through a dagger straight it cut through the air and went straight through the chainmans right eye and exploded with a terrible gruesome image accompanied by an equally terrible sound out the back of the chairmans head. the last two attackers were wielding knives one had two curved knives the other had a long hunting knife they attacked together, Ronin used a forward stance his katana straight he blocked the single handed attacker parrying his attack toward the dual wielder who blocked the oncoming attack from his fellow yakuza member and Ronin shoved the Katana through the single handed attackers back which went straight through and into the dual welders chest and out his back. After skewering them both he looked to the boss who dropped his own katana.  "これで終わりです" 

 

" それらの名称は何ですか"  _What are their names_

 

_"_ 何" 

 

" 彼らの名前は、あなたがそれらをあなたがこれまでに殺したすべての人全員に名前を付けることができれば私はあなたの良心の尊敬の印としてあなたの人生を惜しむ"  _Their names, if you can name them all everyone you ever killed I'll spare your life as a mark of respect for your conscience._

_"_ 母はあなたにファンタジーの土地であなたの生活をファックさせます、は彼らに名前を挙げさえしません、それらすべてを男性ではなく思い出すことさえできない" He swung the katana quick as a flash and cut the head off the boss it rolled down the street and the body turned into a red sprinkler as it stood perfectly still from the clean cut. " それならあなたの霊は決して平和を見いだせないでしょう"  _Then may your spirit never find peace._ The Ronin wiped his blade with the inside of inner side of his sleeve toward his chest. The footsteps came up silently behind him still so light even in the poring rain he knew who it was the only person in the world that could sneak up on him he raised his free left hand and pushed the hood down and pulled off the mask and turned. The tears burned in his eyes "Clint" she said walking toward him and looking up from the umbrella "I'm" she dropped the umbrella and to him with a hug he collapsed in her arms crying "Nat, Nat, Nat..............." 

 

** _California, Tony Starks Former Home, Pepper_ **

The underground facility where Tony Stark used to house his Iron Man suit models had been rebuilt and repurposed by Pepper into a bunker where she could escape from reality. She hadn't even gotten to say goodbye Dr. Strange had taken him with Bruce to discuss some threat but alas the threat was just behind them the spaceship arrived and Pepper had never seen Tony again but with half the world dead then it wasn't hard to guess what happened to Tony, he had died fallen to dust on some alien world. Sometimes Pepper was glad its what he deserved she would tell herself other times she could barely stand the pain the grief she felt but she held on always waiting hoping for another one of Tony Starks triumphet returns. She doubted it would ever happen though not after all this time Happy didn't give up las they spoke two years ago he said _"When the world needs him most Tony Stark will be back I'm telling you were ever he is he's just fashionably late"_ Pepper yelled at him she cursed him she shouted and said she had to let go.

She poured the scotch on the rocks she had lost count of how many she had had today as she stumbled around in her bunker in her dressing gown, she tripped over a stair and landed on her back but she was too drunk to feel it she laughed. "Oh Tony look what you've done to me" she laughed "How could we have gotten married when this is what you'd be like as a father never there" she laughed aloud. She pored herself another drink as she barely at up on her bum there on floor drunk and slurring she spoke to their air "Huh where are you Tony huh, where are you ?" 

"Mommy" she looked up and stood at them bottom of the stairs was her son "Anthony Jr. what are you doing up where's your nanny" 

"She quit yesterday mommy don't you remember" she stood up and summoned all her mom powers to make her a capable mother for the next hour to put her son to bed "Come on sweetie time for bed" she lifted him into her arms and went to climb the stairs when the monitor in the corner beeped "Two minutes honey" she went to the desktop and answered the call. It was only that she was holding her son that kept her from fainting at the most sobering thing she every saw "Hi Miss Pots I have if you find this recording don't feel bad about this". 

 

_** Somewhere on Earth, A Snowy Mountain Range   ** _

It was probably safe for the man firmly known as Steve Rogers to return to India now but he didn't want to take the chance Ross would never abandon  the hunt for him, he had humiliated him shown him to be weak and pointless even with half the population wiped out Ross still wanted his pound of flesh but thats who he was a man of his word. Steve could still see the seen Thanos walked so easily one by one he knocked them down he knocked down Steve twice and so easily Steve could not remember ever feeling quite so powerless even before his experiment. With one stiff right hand Thanos put him down for good Tony had been right his voice played on repeat in Steve's head every day  _"We're the Avengers we can bust arms dealers all day long but that up there that's the endgame how were you planning on fighting that"_

 

_"Together"_ How naive Steve had been he wanted to be there to meat Athoney Jr. but how could he face Pepper how could he face any of them he just wanted somewhere quiet and peaceful to go away and die like he should have if he could give himself so they'd live again he would. He scratched his beard and then there was crash near by he looked behind and he saw a woman in a red costume with blonde hair come up the mountain "You Steve Rogers this other Captain I need to find" Steve looked at her and said "And who are you" she placed her knuckles on her hips and stood "I'm the cavalry as Nick would say seems we have a friend in common".

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. The Strong Survive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Herald address the world eater on the state of the universe. Scott Lang has made his way way back. Doctor Otto Octavious, Norman Osbourne and Genral Ross have words and receive uninvited guests. 
> 
> Thanos is living a simple life after his completing his goal the heavy toll however is never far from his mind.
> 
> Brooklyn is the home of a new hero on the rise 
> 
> more to come just tired and will upload rest of Chapter soon

**_Unmapped Space Beyond Sakaar, AKA The Dead Galaxy_ **

If he once had a name he had all but forgotten it. The surfboard cut across time and space until he reached Taa 2the massive planet dwarfed every single planet the herald had ever encountered the ship was circular but not, triangular only sometimes, rectangular in a certain light and all together an unfathomable shape to the Herald of the world eater and all beings who payed eyes upon it for he he was beyond even the great Asgardians and before this universe possessed a knowledge older than the universe. The doors opened and the Herald enter flying on his board through the alien hallways and doors that made no sense in their shape and layout but he had learned his direction to the throne room. He stopped before its great doors and stepped off the board. The great circular door rolled into the wall the Herald in all silver walked in and knelt at the platform "My lord a great disturbance has accrued planets are dying everywhere across all galaxies worlds are destroyed or are collapsing to immense strain, I fear something terrible had happened." the massive throne began a sudden powering up sound a long and loud thummm, thummm, thummm the lights came on with a great loud switch one by one. The thrones great lights ignited and so did the massive world eaters armour  **"My Herald you bring grave news on this hour it appears true the universe is in peril a great catastrophe has accrued beyond my watch If not corrected I will starve and the universe may die. I watched one I will not watch another what planet is closest with suitable nourishment"** the Herald answered "Sakaar my lord" 

 

 **"I Must feed** **Taa 2 set course for Sakaar. Herald my silver surfer search the cosmos and discover the culprit for me"**

 

"And if I find him" 

 

**"Summon me Immediately"**

 

"Someone with that power my lord will know of your greatness they will not allow me to summon you upon them and they may certainly more powerful than I"

 

 **"Yes It is possible It was foretold one would rise in power to challenge I, very well my Herald you shall summon me but if you can defeat he who has changed the greatness of Galactus then I will hold your oath fulfilled you shall be free"** The Herald felt something on his face he had not felt in eons a smile for one thing he wanted above all was freedom.

 

_**The Macroverse** _

While running from strange octopus like beings Scott jumped from one floating sphere to the next "What the hell is going on up there" he kept running he saw a portal ahead and though it might be from up top he jumped forward arms outstretched and went straight in flying through a purple stream of unrecognisable shapes he heard so many voice, ones he knew and ones he didn't. He seen caps face hurtling toward him he reached out and was crashing into the side of this strange portal tunnel. Finally he shot out the end of the portal and landed on a beside a river. He grabbed his head "Oh that hurt" he said "thank god for Hank Him and his ability to get me into shit he then later pulls me out off" Scott turned around and took off his helmet and looked up "Stark Tower I thought he sold that place, and isn't it avengers tower" there was a loud whizzing sound above him and Ironman ole past in a beat up suit the Quinn jet followed then seconds later with a louder whizzing sound. Scott jumped up the wall infant of him to the sidewalk where people where looking at him funny he seen an old man with white hair, a moustache and thick glasses sitting on a bench reading a paper "Where'd you come from buster" he said. Scott grabbed his paper and read the by line "2012, Oh god" the whole city must've looked up at the same time when the blue flash appears and the projection opened a hole in the sky "What the Fu............." 

_**Texas, Secret S.W.O.R.D BASE.** _

"Hows it coming Dr. Octavious we said just a four day mission" Genreal Ross said in unmistakably angry tone "It's been over a god dammed month" Dr. Octavous flashed his best smile under his reflective glasses "It takes time to traverse dimensions general" he answered matter of factly in his thick Eastern European accent "I will not insult you by hazarding guesses". Norman Osbourne was wearing his best suit as usual "Now, now general Otto is my best man when he finds our team he won't be shy on letting us know" Ross furrowed his brow. 

"They are not our team Osbourne they are criminals who will be prosecuted to the highest degree my authority allows when they return, we had military selected team picked out and your brainiac squad high jacked our IDS they'll never see daylight again if I have anything to do with it" Norman Osbourne smiled. 

 

"General I've tried to be nice but I shall be blunt you and your moustache" Norman said dissenting from the steps "are here but as an illusion of supervision you and your jackboot pee brained zombies are here to point and shoot and make it look as if there is some order left in this world. Lets's not forget an Alien Demi-God, A Racoon, A Professor and an AWOL Soldier in a robot suit are held in higher regard than the man who cost the world Captain America and Tony Stark. When the big bad and his alien goons rolled up in new York city you did what you could my team and I are the new saviours we feed you and we keep things moving because you can't because the world no longer makes sense you are the product of a by gone era the age of the soldier is over, the age of the hero is over now it is the age of the thinker" Norman said tapping his temple "The true working man". Ross could've happily beat Norman to a bloody pulp then and there but restrain ed himself instead he offered "When this blows up in your face I'm gonna be there Osbourne" Norman laughed. 

"How long you planning to live general I've got quite a considerable amount of mileage left where as you" Norman put his hand in front "Well the grey doesn't bode well does it".

 

There was loud band and the alarm went off.  **ALL SYSTEMS ON HIGH ALERT.** Thor burst in through the door Rocket flipped out from behind wielding two massive cannon guns "Nobody move or all blow your ass cheeks off, you know so you won't be able to sit down and when you sit on chairs and stuff you'll just slide off. You know what it's not funny now I'm gonna go out think of something better and come back in" he turned to walk out but Thor picked him up with one hand and turned him around "Your right, okay your right the moments past now" War Machine broke in through the second door along with Shuri and Banner. "Banner I should've known you would be involved" 

 

"Enough" said Thor he walked up easy to Ross "We wanna know where Reed Richards is" it was Octavious who answered. 

 

"So do we" 

 

"What" 

 

"Him his girlfriend, his best friend and his girlfriends brother stole out Inter Dimensional Shuttle over a month ago to traverse a world we found that could be full of natural resources for earth medicines, food, tech it's a gold mine" Bruce hung his head "So we're to late again". Ross looked around "Arrest Dr. Banner" the Avengers or what was left all circled him. 

 

"Ross are you insane" said Rhodes 

 

"Insane, are you working with them their dangerous this is all because them look what's happened since they showed up" 

 

"Look at you your so petty you willing to do this now when we all need each other most Banner is one of our best an brightest he has been working round the clock on how to fix this" 

 

"It's been five years for gods sake there is no fixing this. There is just the next mission now as far as I'm concerned he is proper of the U.S Government" Third stepped forward and looked the general in the eye "If I wanted to kill you and everyone in this facility do you really think you could stop me" the general backed up but Bruce put a hand on his shoulder and Thor stepped back "I'm sorry about what happened to Betty" 

 

"Don't you dare mention her" 

 

"But thats the last apology you'll get from me I've been running for years because of you, you destroyed me and hers relationship and now she's gone because of Thanos if you don't think I wanna make that right your wrong. I've always wanted to do this by the way" Banner threw a right hook that knocked the general on his ass "and I hate your moustache to douchebag". Norman clapped his hands "magnificent I have no time for him either but I'm afraid we are all no closer to reaching the man we are all looking for" Banner thought about it. 

 

"inter dimensional travel will take centuries to crack"said Banner but Thor interjected. 

 

"Actually I know a guy" they all turned to him. 

 

_**Titan 2, Thanos Farm** _

After setting down the rake he went to the edge of forest to pick wild fruits he came by the tree which had the juiciest ted fruit, he was placing them in his satchel with his none gloved hand. He had wrapped the gauntlet in bandages to prevent people being frightened, he heard a twig snap behind him, he turned to see and saw a small green skinned boy with red hair. He knelt "What's your name little one" 

"Odaius" 

 

"Hmm Strong name your a bit small for it" 

 

"My mum says I'll grow into it" 

 

"You should start lifting weights then it's help you grow and build muscle thats how I started I was the smallest boy in my town as well" Thanos held out a piece of fruit "its okay there quite delicious and non poisonous" the boy hesitated for a second but then took the red fruit and bit into it the juice dripped down his chin but he smiled and said with a full mouth "Delicious Mr" Thanos giggled "You know it's dangerous to be out here their's Ferawolves" 

 

"I know but a boy in the village was mocking me and said I wasn't brave enough to come in here and try and find the Gold Hand man"

 

"I see" 

 

"They say he has horns and red skin that he murdered trillions of people" 

 

"It's getting and it'll be to dangerous for you to be her by then Odaius, how about I get you home to your mother" He took the body through the forest as the sunset when they arrived at his village Thanos saw all the refugees living happy simple lives in harmony pink skins, blue skins, green skins, orange skins all living under one community. "It was nice to meet you mr." Odaius said looking up at him Thanos smiled "you too Odaius" three boys walked past two of them where blue skins the one in the middle with lanky pointy black hair was a green skin "Ha Odaius running back scared as I suspected" Thanos pulled some of his wrap off as Odaius argued with the boys so he would not see and held up his open fist the three boys looked up gasped and ran away, "huh what was that about wow" Odaius fell back as he looked up at the scorched golden gauntlet. "looks like you found the Gold Hand Man I don't think they'll bother you anymore" Thanos wrapped up the hand knelt and gave two red fruits to Odaius "for you and your mother" he said with a smile Odaius began to cry "whats wrong" Thanos asked. Odaius dropped the fruit and sobbed "You killed my father and my twin brother" Thanos eyes winded "you killed everyone, I HATE YOU !" Odaius shouted and ran away crying Thanos stood and outreached his hand "Odaius wait" but the boy was gone "I Had to". 

As he sat by his fire in his cottage Thanos undid the wrap closed his fist and activated the reality stone and before him playing with her toys on the floor Gamora held up a doll "Thank'th daddy I wove her"  he smiled, she had a slight lisp when she was that age.

 

"Good little one a fathers right is to spoil his daughter" he patted her own the head she smiled and ran up into his arms "I wove you too daddy" he hugged her holding her tight "I love you too little one".  

 

_**New York, Brooklyn** _

The burrows had gone to hell since Spiderman disappeared on the big spaceship but tonight they would be safe once more. Miles pulled on his Spiderman Halloween costume and jumped out of his bedroom window and began crawling up to the roof and running along the Brooklyn rooftops,  _I wonder how he shoots webs I'm gonna have to figure that one out._ Miles jumped over the next building "hey that wasn't half bad I got this" he said looking behind he jumped without looking but there was no building close by just the park below him he fell down and through the trees beating himself up bouncing from branch to branch. "Ouch I felt that, damn" he stood up slowly cracking his back and looked up to the apartment building from where he jumped "Hey that's a long way up that shoulda killed me" he looked around at his extremities realising apart from slightly painted back he was not all that hurt and there was no permanent damage "my bones must be dancer or something". The scream came from the block across from the park Miles ran and began leaping through the air and running on buildings. 

 

The girl was held up against the wall by a man holding a knife "hey pretty lady" the other two were beating up her boyfriend. Miles leaped through the air and kicked the one of the ones beating up the boyfriend in the face and into a dumpster down the alley, he succeeded with a back hand and a spin kick to the second attacker. "What the hell aren't you supposed to be floating off in space" said the one with the knife "Hey wait a minute thats one of those stupid twenty-five bucks halloween costumes" Miles stood in his cheap costume with the cut out circular eye holes In the centre of the spider eyes. "Guess you were wrong huh".

 

"Ha yeah right your just one of those karate practising nutty vigilantes like that asshole down in Hells Kitchen"  

 

"Wrong buddy I'm just a guy trying to do the right thing" the knife wielder rushed at him, Miles flipped backward then spun with his leg out on the ground and tripped up the the attacker he crashed to the ground but he reached out and ripped Miles mask off. Miles recoiled the attacker got his knife but Miles swung down and knocked him out. Miles tried to get away but the girl grabbed his wrist he turned to her and she handed him the mask "I won't tell anyone" she said "We need a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman" Miles took the mask and said "I'll do my best" he pulled on the mask and turned to he boyfriend "come on lets get him some help". Miles and the girl who told him her name was Gwen took the boy to the nearest medical facility they were both older than Miles the girl who was blonde and had hair cut up in punk style hair do which actually really suited her with her big blue eyes, Miles noticed her piercing on the right eyebrow it was apparent because her hair fell on the left side. When Miles wen to leave but she followed him out "Hey kid"   
  


"Yes mam" she furrowed her brow at him. 

 

"You can't pull that off dude your just what four foot wearing a spider costume which by the way is in really bad taste also you can't web swing, which is ridiculous but we'll get to that, your abilities are quite similar to Spidermans so be careful kid some people might not distinguish you two" Miles boded  _She's so hot what am I doing you can't think that about a girl you just saved isn't that like harassment in the workplace or something not to mention she's a collage chick what could you do with a collage chick_ _Miles._ "Dude you still there" she said. 

 

"Um yes ah thanks I'll bare it in mind" 

 

"One more thing why you doing this" 

 

"because someone has to, I mean I'm no Avenger but at the same time the world needs a friendly neighbourhood Spiderman someone who reminds them that it's okay to hope and do our best, you know If you give me your number and give me time to think I'll have a much better speech in a few days"  _Oh my god you idiot what are you doing you just asked for her number_ she smiled and pushed her hair out of her out of her face and Miles found it quite seductive "Thanks but if I need you I'll holler" Miles ran up the side of the building cursing himself in his head as he did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those wondering the strange description of Galactus Taa2 is inspired by, The Call Of Cthullu an alien being fro a previous universe may interpret shapes and such things different from us and that is why the other characters can not truly perceive their form. Also Galactus will be a true blue Villain in this story he is presented as a solution and a catalyst to the expansion of the MCU but his evilness will be revealed or you could say his lack of emthay due to his unique position in the cosmos as almost godlike.
> 
> Also Scot is unaware that it has been five years since he went down that is why he has not gone crazy or died, the macroverse's time passes differently to ours so to Scott it's been like half an hour to an hour since he went down, AKA The Snap.


	3. Survivors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol Danvers reaches out to Steve Rogers. 
> 
> Still to come in this chapter.  
> The Fate of Nebula, Galactus's First Strike, Ant-man's Bizarre Adventure,Thor's Fantastic Tales, The Skrulls make a deal, The Avengers vs The Silver Surfer, Iron Mans Tomb.
> 
> It's only gonna get more and more epic don't worry the end is already written.

_**Earth, Snowy Mountain Range** _

"Nick Fury sent me" 

 

"Nick Furys dead" 

 

"I know i found his beeper when I got here the city was trashed but his beeper kept ringing out he must've used his final moments to call out to me" she stood before him and Steve knew this woman had power but more than that he recognised her a soldier's stance and a soldiers dialogue "So I need your help Captain Rogers". 

 

"To do what ?" 

 

"What else save the universe but more importantly someone killed my friend that's gonna fly with me" 

 

"He'd kill you he's to strong Miss Danvers" she was taken off guard her eyes widened. 

 

"How do you...." 

 

"I was one of the Fury talked to about everything he told me about you about how you landed here about what they did to you" she had a quick flash back of the green skins and the war "He also told me that the day you landed was the day his world was turned upside down because no matter how many warlords or spies or assanantions he put down or foiled he knew before me, Stark or anyone else that there was something bigger out there". Cap sat back down at the fire and took a drink from his thermos he gestured for her to come over and join him she did but she did not sit she just just stood by the fire "Why didn't he call you when the Chitauri sacked Manhattan" she looked away. 

 

"He did" Steve looked up at here "I told him you could handle it I was far off world and in the middle of a war myself I couldn't exactly get a cab, besides by the time I got here they would've wiped out half the eastern seaboard" Steve looked into the fire  _Typical Fury plans on top of plans_ "You needed that battle anyway" 

 

"Why" 

 

"To face yourselves to see who you were each of you needed to work together as a team to find your weaknesses and your strengths, fights like that are rare and you all needed desperately to see how much you could take and how far you could go you were outnumbered and outgunned but you still fought never giving in, that's what heroes do" she looked down at him "and thats what prepared you for now every step every battle is for now for Thanos its time to see if we can be Heroes even if it is, one last time". Steve got up and picked up his bag pack "Find James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Natasha Romanoff and Thor they can help you I can't I'm just old man trying to find somewhere quiet"  he slung his bag pack over his back and walked off, she called to him "So its true we didn't just lose Iron Man Captain America died as well".

 

"Wrong there was never Captain America just a hopeful kid from Brooklyn who believed in fairytales"  Carol Danvers as we walked away she jumped back into the air and flew off heading to the east coast of America. 

 

**_Upstate New York, Avengers Mansion_ **

 

The surfer came into the atmosphere above the mansion "So this is where it happened" the rocket came from the right side he seen it from the corner of his eye and so he used the tip of the surfboard to knock the rocket aside, the metal man came flying up on the same side "You know what I'm about sick of all you space guys with no manners, this is out planet" the surfer ignored him and flew off. "On my six guys he's making a break for it" War machine yoked through the radio. 

 

"Im on it" said Banner flying up behind him in the hulk buster "What's that thing he's on looks like a surfboard" 

 

"I don't know what it is but this guys seems to have something special up his sleeve so we need to be careful here" 

 

"Gotcha" answered Banner who then said in the com "Rocket he's heading your way get the Quinn Jet up and running". Rocket fiddle about in the cockpit and started up her engine answering back through the com "oh yeah boys I got this" he zoomed off to head off the intruder. But this Silver Surfer was barely toying with them as the Quinn Jet pulled up in front he leaned into the the surfboard like it was mirror and came up underneath it and passed completely under the Jet. "Okay you got some skill" said Rocket and turned the jet around to chase after him. The surfer turned back to face the Jet while going backward he energised his fist and threw a green blast of energy that destroyed the left wing off the Quinn Jet, as the hulk bust and War Machine came up each side Rocket shot out of the ejection chair and landed on the hulk busters shoulder "I loved that jet Banner lets kick his ass" Banner spoke up.

 

"I'm putting in an sos to Thor wherever he is" 

 

"Don't suppose your green pal would like to smash anytime soon" War Machine asked. 

 

"We're still not on speaking terms". 

 

"Guys he's heading to the city" Rocket shouted "so if we could table the couples therapy thank you". 

 

**_Deep Space, A Dead Battle Scarred World Formerly Known As Xander_ **

Nebula dragged the scrap heap across the ashes of the dead, the sled she used was made from an old speeder door and and some cargo ropes she had a decent haul today. This planet had once been a sunny bright place a metropolis full of gleeful people now it was planet scorched with and decimated cities with grey skies and ash ground, he father had destroyed it entirely there was no mercy in this just annihilation.  _It was all lie you bastard this wasn't about peace or your quest to restore balance this is the true face of Thanos the truth of your madness laid bare you disguise your true ambitions as that of a righteous visionary who sees absolutes but in truth your just another murderer another madman drunk on his own majesty and driven by lust for power._ She dragged the scrap heap further into the city past the buildings she stopped to search for power batteries and anything that could help the signal, if she was going to take revenge for Gamora she needed to get that signal out and louder. "No matter where you run father I will find you and next time we meet one of us will die". 

_**Back On Earth, Manhattan Island** _

The Hulk Buster landed in Harlem Banner popped the head off and crawled out "Son of a bitch" a group of by standers where looking on at him from the sidewalk "Sorry for the language and the abrupt landing guys" Rocket crawled out from under the Hulk Buster grabbing his head.

"How humiliating beat up by a flying sex toy"

 

"Rocket !"

 

"What ?"

 

Banner pointed to the side walk "There's kids running around what's the matter with you" War Machine landed in the middle of the street Banner went running over to him "Rhodes, Rhodey oh god you ok" the helmet popped off and Rhodey shook his head. 

 

"I'm good Bruce"

 

"For now" Rocket said pulling the laser rifle from his back the silver surfer came floating down low on his board "You have dared interfere in the work of Galactus and impeded his herald an offence of this magnitude will not be tolerated the world eater must be nourished. Is this not the planet where one amassed the power to challenge my master" Banner got up with his hands held out "Wait, wait are you saying your looking to stop Thanos"

 

"Bruce don't engage" Rhodey said from the ground.

 

"Thanos the war lord he has amassed power great enough to challenge my lord Galactus, interesting he is strong but to harness such power is a near impossibility"

 

"Who is Galactus can he stop Thanos can he reverse whats been done"

 

"An equation I can't answer without all the variables I'm afraid but will Galactus reverse is a question I can he will not Galactus's greatness is beyond the trivial matters of this planet"  

 

"Trivial I just saw a guy who I've never liked today who's holding on by a thread because his daughter disappeared right in front of his eyes, we all watched people we loved and cared about vanish into dust because of Thanos and your telling me your master doesn't care"

 

"How was Thanos able to accomplish such a fear"

 

"Shut Up Bruce" called Rhodey "He doesn't know that's why he's sent here to discover who poses a threat to this Galactus, thats why he's even bothered to come here they don't know what could grant him such power"

 

"You three are becoming tiresome" said the surfer looking angry. There was a gold flash and woman in a red and gold space battle suit and helm appeared behind the surfer "Night, night" she said and swung her golden energised fist knocking the surfer off his board and out cold. "So Rocket, Bruce Banner and James Rhodes I presume" all there nodded "So where's the asgardian". 

 

"He's not here" said Rocket "Kind of a personal day you know" 

 

"Who the hell are you ?" said Rhodey. 

 

"You can call me Captain Marvel for now I'm here to save the world apparently Nick Fury called me" all three of them looked at each other and Rocket some up first. 

 

"I like her" 

 

_**Manhattan Island, The Sanctum Sanctorum** _

Thor and Shuri walked in through the front door "Magic really I can't believe your dragging me here to see some children entertainers"  ** _  
_**

"I didn't drag you here you followed me" said Thor "second of all don't say anything against magic if you know whats good for you this one has less sense of humour than the one I met last time and third your brothers powers were based in magic remember the banter god bast" 

 

"That was not magic that was the ignorance of my ancestors and chemical compound manipulating my brothers biology" Thor rolled his eyes. 

 

"On my world we believed that magic and science were one in the same it was foretold that the fire giant Surtur would destroy Asgard with his flaming sword and while I tried to stop him he was still released and my world was destroyed and prophecy is magic so there you have it"

 

"I'm still not convinced blondie" 

 

"You will be" Thor called out "Wong it's Thor I need your help with something" 

 

 


End file.
